


local cinema -- friday; 1:24am

by MissMairin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, First Meetings, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:29:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMairin/pseuds/MissMairin
Summary: + “He’s lying to you! He’s got another girl on the side!” Chikara tells the movie empty theater. He reaches over to a half-eaten leftover popcorn bag, and throws popcorn at the screen. It’s infuriating, watching the movie unravel like this. He hates watching the girl fall for what he had, seeing everything she cared about get the cold shoulder.





	local cinema -- friday; 1:24am

**Author's Note:**

> its been a While since ive done anything regarding haikyuu. or, writing, in general, actually. so im rly sorry but i Know my ennoshita is a bit ... out of character. but i just wanted to write this so much and i knew it was ennofuta so... try to enjoy! its still good i guess lol

**FADE IN**

**LOCAL CINEMA — FRIDAY; 1:24am**

 

ACE’s Cinema is a movie theatre with only four auditoriums, located in a small town just outside the big city. The cinema is visibly worn down, yet it is lively, full of charm. Three of the auditoriums are filled to the brim with people: the most recent A-List movie has debuted. The remaining auditorium shows a B-List film that no one even knows the name of, overshadowed by other films. Only two people are watching the B-List film. Three, if the old man asleep in the back row counts. 

 

**FADE OUT**

 

Crushing as many pieces of popcorn on the floor as possible, Chikara angrily slides down into one of movie theater seats. He doesn’t know what movie is playing. Honestly, he doesn’t care. As long as it’s an empty place, he doesn’t care. All he knows is he could not stand being in that movie theater any longer. He thought he could finish the movie without thinking about  _ him, _ he thought he could actually enjoy the movie. After all, he deals with films for a living, he should be able to professionally watch the movie.

 

Boy, was he wrong.

 

He bitterly wipes the tears off his face. Why does this always happen to him? His boyfriend — pardon, ex-boyfriend — had stood Chikara up. He had still gone into the crowded auditorium for any sign he might actually show up. What happened was worse. Chikara’s phone vibrated in his pocket, and he smiled. Like an idiot, he had thought the text was going to be an apology. 

 

_ Watch the movie by yourself, since you seem to love them more than me. We’re over. Besides, I have someone else that truly loves me. Goodbye. It was fun while it lasted. _

 

They had promised to see the newest movie together that night, and just like that, it was over. So, yes, there was no way he was going to be able to watch that movie. Five minutes after the text, and three previews in, Chikara darted out of the auditorium. He could feel the hot tears pricking at his vision. He needed to find somewhere new. Chikara is a rational, logical man. There was no way he was going to have anyone see him crying. He found the nearest empty area, and ducked inside. That is how he found himself in the empty theater, watching a movie he does not know the name of, and crying. 

 

It takes a few minutes, but he calms down. Mostly, he’s comforted by the cinematography and the soundtrack of the film. A half hour in, he realizes he had been actually watching the movie. At the same time, he realizes he hates the main character. Pardon his language, but the main character’s a bit of a dick. Apparently, the main character had been courting a girl, but he didn’t want to commit 100 percent. He had also didn’t approve of nor support the woman’s perfectly normal lifestyle … and that pissed Chikara off. How can someone claim to like someone if they didn’t put their all into the relationship? How can someone truly love someone if they don’t accept the person for who they are, flaws and all? 

 

In short, yeah, he’s a bit of a jerk. 

 

The main character gets worse, and Chikara gets more and more annoyed. Logically, he knew it was a movie. There was nothing to get truly irritated over, but he couldn’t help it. There was just … something, about this movie.

 

Nearly halfway through the movie, the girl is finally responding to the main character’s advances. She thinks he’s a great guy, but the audience knows better. They know what the main character thinks of her lifestyle, and they know that the main character actually already has a girlfriend.

 

The girl smiles, and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. It seems like she’s hooked, and begins to flirt back. Chikara feels like dying. He slumps further into his seat and groans aloud. When the couple kiss, Chikara yells, “No! Girl, what are you doing?! I can’t believe this…”

 

Chikara covers his face in his hands, and wonders how he truly ended up like this. Did he do something wrong in another life? Had he treated his mother badly? How had he wound up in an empty movie theater, complaining about something completely fictional? He never used to be this emotional. Peeking through his fingers, he realizes it’s because the storyline is a mirror of his own relationship. He’s the girl. Crossing his arms, he mutters, “Oh my god… I’m the girl.”

 

During the movie, despite his emotional state, he still appreciates the cinematography, and the music. It’s wonderful. In fact, if the movie has this much of an impact on him, then it actually is good. He just hates the main character, that’s all.

 

But that’s the character. Eventually, even his face begins to irritate Chikara. Why did this womanizer think he could take advantage of this sweet girl? She had been full of potential before he came along. The closer they become, the worse Chikara feels.

 

“He’s lying to you! He’s got another girl on the side!” Chikara tells the movie empty theater. He reaches over to a half-eaten leftover popcorn bag, and throws popcorn at the screen. It’s infuriating, watching the movie unravel like this. He hates watching the girl fall for what he had, seeing everything she cared about get the cold shoulder.

 

But … he does admit it makes him feel better, insulting someone that can’t even hear him. So he does. 

 

For himself, and for the girl, too.

 

“I’m serious, this jackass is lying to you. Seriously, he’s an awful actor. How can you not tell he’s lying? Get away from him while you can!” He says, as if the girl would really take his advice. When the main character kisses the girl roughly, Chikara rolls his eyes and huffs. “He’s not even a good kisser! Don’t kiss him, you can do much better. He’s too ugly for you, anyways!”

 

“ _ What?! _ ”

 

Chikara freezes. 

 

That was not his voice.

 

“How can you say he’s ugly?” the same voice demands, and Chikara finally sees him. First row, slumped over. There’s a male figure with messy hair, turned around, glaring at him. He can’t tell in the darkness exactly what the man looks like, but his body language screams “angry.” Chikara feels like dying. This time, though, from embarrassment. “I’m — I mean, he’s obviously not ugly. Like… what’s your deal, man?”

 

Chikara laughs. His logical, film-oriented mind takes over. “You’re joking. Have you seen the way he’s been treating this girl? He may be conventionally attractive, but this movie makes him ugly. Everything the movie does makes him out to be unattractive. Whenever he comes on screen, the worst of the OSTs are playing. He’s never got any colorful or beautiful backgrounds. The cinematography is awful, and the camera is shakier and makes unhelpful movements. All his clothes are dark and dreary, and his smirk is overbearing.”

 

He pauses, and grins. “Do you want me to continue?”

 

“No,” the man shakes his head, and turns back to the movie. Throughout the rest of the movie, Chikara can hear him muttering about dark clothes, cinematography, music, and smirks. It’s rare that he’s able to use his knowledge of film to talk to anyone. When he had been with his ex, he hated listening to Chikara talk about anything he was passionate about. Chikara smiles to himself. Without knowing, that other guy managed to make him feel better.

 

The movie ending makes him feel even better: the girl decides she likes herself better than she likes the man, and she moves on. She becomes happy on her own, without any help of a man, and she continues to do the stuff she loves. For good measure, she also slapped the main character. That was really fun to watch. 

 

Chikara stays around long enough to check out the credits, out of respect. His name tends to be near the end of the credits. At this point, he watches everything out of habit, as well. A name catches his attention, though. An actor, no less. The one who played the main character

 

_ Futakuchi Kenji _ , it reads.

 

Finally, he gets up to leave… and runs straight into the man. The lights in the auditorium change, and Chikara blinks to adjust his eyes. Before his eyes can register anything, the man demands, “If the main character made you hate him, and think he’s unattractive despite the truth, what does that say about the actor playing him?”

 

“He has a lot going for him,” Chikara answers simply. He wasn’t going to say anything more, until he recognized the man standing in front of him. The main character. Futakuchi Kenji himself was asking his opinion. Chikara smiles, and elaborates, “The actor has many different facets he can tap into regarding his acting. With just facial expressions, he was able to get rid of any preconceived notions that he was attractive, and able to stir hatred from me. Many people think only sad and happiness are the emotions good actors should be able to make viewers feel, but they’re wrong. That’s the difference between good and great actors.”

 

“What’s the difference?” Kenji asks, but he’s already smirking. Too many compliments. He could have left long ago, but perhaps he enjoys Chikara’s passion for film. Just like Kenji. 

 

“Making me smile is what good actors do,” Chikara says, pausing before he finishes his thought. His smile doesn’t leave his face. It’s been so long since he’s talked about anything film related. He feels like a new person already. The actor still looks curious, so he finishes his thought. “Pissing me off is what great actors do.”

 

Kenji laughs. “So, am I a great actor?”

 

“Who are you, again?” Chikara says, enjoying Kenji’s scandalized expression. “No, but really, I watched the whole movie and the only name I got from the entire thing was Futakuchi Kenji. I don’t even know the name of the film.”

 

Kenji waves a hand in the air. “Don’t bother. The movie was bad, anyways. The only name you need to know is mine: Futakuchi Kenji. The only name name I need to know is yours.”

 

Rolling his eyes, Chikara holds in the urge to shove Kenji. After all that, was this guy really flirting with him? Just like his character, amazing. He extends a hand for a handshake and says, “My name is Ennoshita Chikara.”

 

“Wonderful,” Kenji says, and shakes Chikara’s hand. “Wait, I do actually need one more thing. How about your phone number? I can’t pass up anyone who calls me ugly. We need to hang out long enough for you to see my full beauty, obviously.”

 

“If you say so,” Chikara says sarcastically, but he’s not totally against the idea. He digs into his pocket for his phone, and they exchange numbers. Chikara puts Kenji’s contact as Ugly Kenji, with the movie director emoji for good measure. Despite how late it is, Chikara feels wide awake. He knows he won’t be able to sleep that night. “How do you feel about sneaking into the other theaters and watching that movie?”

 

Kenji grins, turning to leave. “Wouldn’t miss it!”

 

 


End file.
